The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a pedalling apparatus for use in exercise.
The prior art gymnastic pedalling apparatus and the prior art gymnastic apparatus providing a cliff-climbing animation have a shortcoming in common. In other words, they are rather cumbersome in volume and are therefore difficult to be moved around. In addition, they take up too much of space and are therefore not suitable for use in a small private home, in which a space sufficiently large to accommodate such cumbersome gymnastic apparatus is hard to come by. As a result, such prior art gymnastic devices, as mentioned above, are generally used only in a gymnasium. The prior art pedalling apparatus is further limited in that it has a fixed pedalling range, which can not be adjusted to accommodate the body size of a user of the apparatus. In other words, a person with extra short or long legs would find it rather awkward to do a pedalling exercise on such prior art exercise device.